Crawford Seam
30px Tartarus |occupation= |previous occupation= Przewodniczący Rady Magii |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Era |status=Martwy |relatives= |magic=Projekcja Psychiczna Super Archiwum |weapons= |manga debut= Rozdział 1 (Sylwetka) Rozdział 364 |anime debut= Odcinek 2 (Sylwetka) |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= }} Crawford Seam (クロフォード・シーム Kurofōdo Shīmu) jest byłym Przewodniczącym Rady Magii. Został zmuszony do jej opuszczenia po wystrzeleniu Etherionu w Wieżę Niebios. Zostało ujawnione, że jest tajnym informatorem Tartarus. Osobowość Początkowo Crawford wydaje się bezinteresownym, szczerym, miłym, kochającym rośliny starym człowiekiem, który po swojej przymusowej emeryturze znalazł sobie nowe hobby (uprawianie ziół). Jego prawdziwym obliczem okazuje się być stary manipulant, który zrobi wszystko dla swoich prawdziwych przełożonych: Tartarus. Fabuła Saga Macao Crawford jest obecny na zebraniu dotyczącym Gildii Fairy Tail i problemów jakie ta gildia stwarza. Saga Lullaby thumb|left|200px|Crawford Seam na przesłuchaniu ErzyCrawford jest obecny na zebraniu Rady, które odbywa się tuż po tym jak Fairy Tail pokonuje Lullaby. Starzec milczy, gdy Siegrain (Jellal) i Ultear mówią, że powinni być wdzięczni magom Fairy Tail, gdyż ich uratowali. Na przesłuchaniu Erzy Scarlet, starzec siedzi naprzeciw niej. Jest zaskoczony, kiedy Natsu Dragneel wpada do sali w przebraniu Erzy. Koniec końców wsadza dwójkę magów Fairy Tail do więzienia, za szkody jakie wyrządził Dragneel w sali przesłuchań Rady. Saga Phantom Lord Podczas przesłuchania Makarova odnośnie wojny Fairy Tail z Phantom Lord, Dreyar zasypia. To zaskakuje Crawforda i sprawia, że większość członków Rady wścieka się mistrza Fairy Tail, choć niektórzy z nich reagują na to śmiechem. Saga Tartarus W czasie spotkania z Erzą i Mirajane, Crawford nalewa im rumiankowej herbaty i mówi, że po swojej przymusowej emeryturze zajął się uprawą ziół. Później lekko zaniepokojony pyta członkinie Fairy Tail jak dowiedziały się jaki jest jego adres, gdyż miał być on ściśle tajny. Mirajane wyjaśnia, że gildia Fairy Tail posłużyła się informacjami Rady, lecz uspokaja starca mówiąc, że wykorzystali do tego tylko legalne środki. Gdy Erza przeprasza go za to, Crawford śmiejąc się mówi, że już dłużej nie jest w Radzie i nie będzie ich za to karać. Wciąż się uśmiechając przypomina sobie dzień, w którym poznał Erzę; podczas jej procesu przez Radą Magii. Starzec stwierdza, że ich spotkanie jest bardzo nostalgiczne po czym pyta członkinie Fairy Tail czy właśnie po tym zostały zatrzymane w czasie na Wyspie Tenrou. Kobiety nie odpowiadają jednak na pytanie Crawforda, a Mirajane prosi go by skupił się na sprawie w jakiej przybyły do jego domu, magicznej broni Rady Magii, Twarzy. Seam mówi, że już został poinformowany o śmierci swoich przyjaciół z Rady, dodaje jednak, że jest szczęśliwy iż gildie takie jak Fairy Tail pod nieobecność Rady pilnują pokoju. Niestety na pytanie Erzy gdzie Twarz jest trzymana, starzec odpowiada iż nie ma pojęcia. Gdy Scarlet pyta czy Crawford zna tożsamość trójki magów połączonych z Twarzą za pomocą Magii Organicznego Związku, były przewodniczący odpowiada, że nie wie kim są ci magowie, dodaje również iż nawet ta trójka w rzeczywistości nie ma pojęcia, że to oni są połączeni z Twarzą. Ich rozmowa zostaje jednak przerwana przez atak pomniejszych członków Tartarus. Erza i Mirajane ruszają walczyć z członkami mrocznej gildii, a Crowford chowa się w innym pokoju. Po walce między członkiniami Fairy Tail a Tartarus, Erza i Mirajane zasypiają i upadają na ziemię. Gdy Seam upewnia się, że kobiety są nieprzytomne, podchodzi do nich i podnosi je. Później komunikuje się z Kyouką przez Lacrimę i informuje ją, że ma dla niej dwa nowe ciała, i że ich plany muszą zostać zmienione. Crawford następnie udaje się do siedziby Tartarus i przynosi Erzę i Mirajane Kyouce. Później, spaceruje korytarzami budynku gildii Tartarus w towarzystwie Franmaltha. Starzec narzeka, że na rzecz Tartarus poświęcił swój dom i zmarnował na to wiele pieniędzy. Towarzyszący mu demon natychmiast uspokaja go mówiąc, że gdy ich plan zostanie wykonany, Seam dostanie więcej pieniędzy niż kiedykolwiek by sobie wymarzył. Słysząc to, Crawford uśmiecha się i mówi, że jeśli słowa Franmaltha są prawdziwe, to utrata domu nie była tak wielką ceną za złoto, które kiedyś otrzyma. Po tym jak zostaje poinformowany, że Erza i Mirajane są torturowane, starzec prosi by zostały zabite gdyż mogą ujawnić innym, że to on był zdrajcą w Radzie Magii. Jak na ironię, gdy Franmalth wspomina o tym, że siedziba Tartarus nie może zostać znaleziona przez nikogo, Crawford spostrzega za oknem szybko zbliżającego się w ich kierunku Natsu Dragneela. Chłopak wpada do budynku przez ścianę i atakuje Crawforda, uderzając go w twarz tak mocno, że mężczyzna traci swoje sztuczne zęby i przytomność. Jakiś czas później, po odzyskaniu przytomności, Crawford używając swojego Super Archiwum, próbuje zlokalizować Jellala Fernandesa. Starzec ucisza przeszkadzającego mu Franmaltha i mówi mu, że jego Połączenie Czasu Rzeczywistego przeszukuje magów z całego kontynentu i, że z pewnością znajdzie dla niego Fernandesa. Chwilę później Seam zaszokowany wpatruje się w swoje Super Archiwum. Po chwili z uśmiechem mówi Franmalthowi, że zrobił coś więcej niż tylko znalezienie Jellala. Gdy Franmalth pyta byłego przewodniczącego czy znalazł Jellala, starzec odpowiada, że zrobił coś lepszego; przetransferował klucz do Twarzy z Jellala do swojego Super Archiwum. Widząc ogłupiałe spojrzenie towarzyszącego mu demona, wyjaśnia mu, że klucz jaki Jellal nieświadomie posiadał został przeniesiony i stał się jego własnością. Dodaje, że mogą teraz przenieść klucz do następnej osoby i zabić ją uwalniając pieczęć Twarzy. Podczas gdy Seam sugeruje, że powinni przenieść klucz do jednego z członków Fairy Tail, których uwięzili, zostaje zapytany przez Franmaltha czy to on jest teraz kluczem do aktywowania Twarzy, co mężczyzna potwierdza. Demon stwierdza z zaskoczeniem, że nie wiedział iż pieczęć Twarzy może być przeniesiona w tak prosty sposób. Crawford tłumaczy , że jako były przewodniczący jest w stanie robić takie rzeczy. Ciesząc się ze swojego sukcesu, Seam nie zauważa Kyouki, która pojawia się tuż za nim i przebija jego klatkę piersiową jednym ze swoich pazurów. Crawford kaszląc krwią upada na ziemię. Kiedy bez życia leży na podłodze w kałuży krwi, Kyouka zauważa, że pieczęć blokująca magię Twarzy została złamana. Magia i Umiejętności Projekcja Psychiczna: Crawford jest w stanie stworzyć Psychiczną Projekcję siebie samego. Używa tej magii by brać udział w przesłuchaniach magów w sali sądowej, nie będąc w pomieszczeniu osobiście. Walki i Wydarzenia * Przesłuchanie Makarova Dreyar Nawigacja Kategoria:Byli członkowie Rady Magii Kategoria:Rada Magii Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Tartarus Kategoria:Martwi